Molecular Combustion
Molecular Combustion is the ability to make molecules speed up to the point that they combust. The power is channeled through hand gestures. It is an advancement of Molecular Immobilization. Season 3, Exit Strategy It is rare power, and is one of the strongest offensive power possessed by the Charmed Ones. It has been used to vanquish more demons than any other individual power in the series. Usage There are a few ways to use this power: *Blow up demons or Blow up an object. *Create mini explosions to start fires. *Blast an opponent to ripple backwards. *Deviate incoming projectiles, such as energy balls or fire balls. Control over the Power When Piper Halliwell first developed this power, it alternated unpredictably with her freezing power, especially after the death of her sister, Prue. The reason being, her emotions were off balance, causing her powers to be highly unstable. After she recovered from Prue's death, and as time went by, she relied less on her anger to activate it. As she became more comfortable with her power, she found that can selectively target individual body parts on a demon. She also learned to control the strength of her ability varying between destroying a single target to creating tinyexplosions. Overview 'Combustion' Users can speed up molecules in an object or living being until it or they explode. However, this doesn't always work on upper-level demons, as evidenced on multiple occasions. Piper developed this power nearly three years after her power were reawakened. She activates it by point her hands in the direction of the thing she wants to blow up. She was once able to blow up a member of The Triad, Baliel, with three hits to his chest. However, Baliel's power had been significantly reduced when he accidentally vanquished one of his compatriots, thus weakening the collective. 'Ripple Effect' Some beings can withstand the effects of this power, only rippling backwards or getting knocked off their feet whenever the power is used on them, while others are completely immune to it. Piper often relies on this aspect of her power when facing opponents her power can't destroy. However, there is a another form of ripple. When this power hits an inanimate target such as a door or an energy ball, the effect will create ripples in the air that will thrust things away. This is a side-effect of the explosion, not something that can be consciously controlled. 'Deviation' Users can blast an active power such as a fireball or an energy ball in mid-air and send it back in the direction it can from. Piper is particularly skilled in this area, able to hit the edge of a energy ball and send it back in the direction it came from or guided it into another demon. When Piper fought Tull, he threw fire at her, however, she was able to blow it up, which deviated the flames back at him. However, the ripple the blast created knocked both her and Tull down. Variation of Molecular Combustion A Magic Wand This is simply a magic wand "Tuatha Wand" blessed with the ability to blow things up. The user activates it by lifting up the wand with both hands and pointing it at his or her target. The only two beings who were capable of using this wand before it was destroyed, was it's namesake Tuatha and the chosen one, Kyle Gwydion. While Tuatha was in possession of it, she used it to kill innocent people. However, Kyle won the wand from her and used it to wish her gone, which blew her up into a million pieces. This final act destroyed the wand. Strength When Piper gets emotional she loses control of the power, as seen whenher and Leo were having marital difficulties, as the power is heavily tied to her emotions. When Leo walked away from her during an argument, she unintentionally destroyed the door he had just walked through. Though, the more emotional Piper gets, the stronger her power grows but also the more uncontrollable it is, when she blew up the door unintentionally she used one finger that shows the magnitude of power is greatly enhanced when she is overwhelmed with a lot of emotions. Limitations This power has a few limitations, these are: *The user must be able to move/point his/her hands in the target's direction. *Some beings are completely immune to the power. *Some upper-level beings can only be knocked back a few feet or have certain body part destroyed. *Some being can reconstitute themselves after having their molecule separate and rejoined again. *Some objects are too big to combust, as seen when Piper tried to blow up the doors leading to Glynnis fortress, however, her power didn't even scorch it. Power developed from Molecular Combustion This is the more controlled form of Molecular Combustion, which creates a less destructive effect. It is the ability to make molecules reverberate at a speed which causes them to become disordered, this causes an object to rapidly heat up. As a result of this heat, the power can cause objects to melt or burn. Both Piper Halliwell and her niece Tamora Mitchell received this ability in 2008. With this advanced stage of her molecular speeding ability, Piper can melt objects, start fires and boil liquids. Tamora exhibited this as her primary power and has currently only displayed the ignition aspect, although it is thought that she will be able to access Molecular Combustion once she is older and stronger. With it, Tamora was able to encircle herself in a circular scorch mark at Magic School and set her and her sister's room on fire with her power. Users Notes and Trivia * This power is also referred to as Blasting, Blowing up ''or Explosion''. * Piper does not have to be directly in front of an object to blow it up, she just has to see it. However, her hands must move in the target's direction. Season 7, Witchness Protection Leo pushed Piper away from blowing up Kyra and her hands missed the target, blowing up a picture instead. *However, as she became stronger, Piper has shown in some cases that she doesn't have to directly see an object to blow it up, she just have know exactly were the object is. Piper blew up a vase without directly looking at it, until it had already exploded. Season 4, Lost and BoundPiper also blew up an incoming fireball without directly looking at it, because her eyes were looking downward at the spell. Season 7, Freaky Phoebe * Piper has been shown to be able to cause great destruction with her powers. The largest objects she blew up were most likely a warehouse door and a car in "Hell Hath No Fury". * In later seasons, Piper's power created more fire than in the earlier seasons. This was likely due to her growth in power. * This is one of the strongest powers of the Charmed Ones, because they don't always have to say a spell in order to vanquish a demon or warlock. * Piper can freeze and blow up something simultaneously. Season 7, Charrrmed! The Source, when in possession of Piper's powers, was also seen doing this. Season 4, Charmed and Dangerous * This is the last power used in the series to vanquish a demon: Piper blows up both Future Dumain and Past Dumain with this power, vanquishing both in one hit each and taking out Past Dumain as he tried to shimmer away. * Athough Piper needs to use her hands to use this power, her heightened emotional state in during the full moon allowed her to use this power without any hand gestures. Season 7, Once in a Blue Moon * During the run of the show Piper used this power 242 times. References }} Category:Powers